1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical devices, and, more particularly relates to Luer lock connectors which feature a flat side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Luer lock connectors having different constructions and functions are used with a variety of medical devices, one common medical device being an intravenous catheter. Two basic types of Luer lock connectors are commonly associated with an intravenous catheter. One type functions as a coupler which has one end configured for connection to the intravenous catheter and the other end configured for connection to a supply tube, this type being simply termed a Luer lock connector. The other type likewise has one end configured for connection to the intravenous catheter but is configured at the other end to provide an injection site, this type being more specifically termed a Luer lock injection site connector. The Luer lock connectors or Luer lock injection site connectors are taped to the skin near the site of a puncture to firmly anchor and secure the intravenous catheter within the epidermis. The tape is applied over and about the body of the Luer lock connector or Luer lock injection site connector, each of which is oriented at an angle with respect to the patient's epidermis, which causes one edge of the Luer lock connector or Luer lock injection site connector to be in intimate and forced contact with the epidermis. Such orientation and pressure often causes the one edge of the Luer lock connector or Luer lock injection site connector to dig into and to cause an indentation in the epidermis. Such an indentation can be a source of irritation and discomfort to the patient and could even be a source of localized cellulitis. Clearly what is needed is both a Luer lock connector and a Luer lock injection site connector which can be attached to the epidermis without causing trauma, stress and irritation at the region of contact with the epidermis.